Something I Can Never Have
by AmericanFairy
Summary: She calms his hate and soothes his tortured soul. She's both everything to him and yet something that he can never have. Cain/DG UST. Rated M for smut and angst.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__ Something I Can Never Have: Part1/?_

_**Author:**__ AmericanFairy_

_**Rating:**__ R for strong sexual references_

_**Characters:**__ Mostly Cain and DG with small appearances made by some of the other main characters from the show. Cain centric._

_**Pairings:**__ Cain/DG extreme UST_

_**Summary:**__ She calms his hate and soothes his tortured soul. She's both everything to him and yet something that he can never have._

_**Warnings:**__ Angst and smut._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Tin Man or The Wizard of Oz. Simply a fangirl throwing in my thoughts from the peanut gallery. This is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. __A huge thank you goes out to jessiechaos, badgirl2bad4u, and everyone else who has encouraged me while writing this._

_**Word Count:**__ 2,382_

* * *

Trapped in the suit he watched as his family was beaten over and over again. He had been drained of all emotions except for one: hate. He had felt the hate for so long that it consumed him like liquid fire eating away at his very heart and soul.

And suddenly, she was there like an angel swinging a stick in defense of complete strangers. The sight of it was one Wyatt Cain knew would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Now he was free and she was there standing before him helping him off the ground and wiping the grime off of his face with a damp cloth. The cloth moved from his face to his neck and collarbone as she began to unbutton his shirt with her other hand. Slowly, the cloth began to trail down his chest wiping the years in the suit off of his skin but unable to penetrate to his soul. Cain groaned. The sensation of her touch was nearly too much and yet not enough.

As if sensing his needs she leaned in and pressed her lips to his collarbone working her way up to his pulse point igniting the fire that was within him. Grabbing her fiercely his lips crashed over hers as he worked her jacket off. She tasted like apples and smelled like rain. He needed her touch, needed her to sooth the hate that was him. She worked his shirt off of his shoulders her lips never leaving his as his hands crept under her shirt to hold her sides. When he pressed his hips into hers she moaned into his mouth and he nearly came undone right then and there. Her hands went down to his pants and as she began to work the fastenings he brought his hands around to grab her rear. His eyes slammed shut and he groaned loudly when she grasped him and began to stroke. Gods, it had been so long. He was vaguely aware of babbling something like: Oh Gods yes, DG don't stop, yes, yes, yes, I need you now!

Cain woke up hot and hard in his apartment as the night sounds from Central City floated in through the open window. Damn, that had felt so real. Groaning in frustration he turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand: 3 AM. He blew out a sigh as he got up and headed into the bathroom in an effort to relieve his tension.

Splashing his face with cold water he straightened up to look at his reflection in the mirror. What had started as the occasional dream months ago had evolved into a now nightly occurrence. He couldn't make any sense of it. He would have understood if he had been having dreams of Adora but DG? Shaking his head pushed the images of her to the back of his mind. He was a man of tin, he did his job and that was it. His job at the time had been to protect the princess and when that was done he had moved on.

That had been annuals ago. So why was he having the dreams now?

The next day things were not any better. Normally, he could look forward to throwing himself into work and trying to forget his dreams. But today was not a normal day. Instead it was supposed to be the first day of his "vacation." The royal family had returned to Central City and he had been invited to spend the week with DG, Glitch, and Raw.

He had lost count of how many letters and invitations had been sent to him, but he had steadily declined each and every one. The only reason that he had agreed to this one was because DG had threatened to come to the Tin Man headquarters and find him herself. The last thing he needed was a distraction at work and a princess arriving at the Tin Man headquarters would certainly be one.

Cain frowned as he packed his bag. He was not looking forward to any of this, especially seeing DG. Bad enough she now tormented him every night in his dreams but to have her constantly in within touching distance was going to be hell.

As he was placing his bag in his truck Jeb came by to see him off. "Have a good time, Father."

Cain simply grunted in reply.

Jeb moved so that he was directly in his father's line of vision. "Admit it. You've missed them."

Sighing, Cain straightened up to look at his son. "I miss the way it used to be, yes. But things have changed."

"Like what?" Jeb asked.

How was Cain supposed to answer that? That he was lusting after a girl who was young enough to be his daughter? He couldn't, no he wouldn't, accept that and he was pretty that sure Jeb wouldn't either.

"Time changes people," was all he could say.

"Yeah," Jeb nodded and stared off. Cain's son knew the truth behind those words all too well. As far as Jeb was concerned the man who was standing before him was not the same man who had entered the suit. And Wyatt Cain had come to terms with the fact that his little boy was dead, replaced by a young man who had been hardened by war and hardship. It had taken them annuals to find their footing but they had.

"Hey," he placed his hand on his son's shoulder in an effort to bring him back to the present. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

Jeb flashed his father a cocky grin. "Hey, I learned from the best."

Cain smiled as well. "Still, don't get too overconfident. That's a sure way to get yourself into trouble."

"Got it," Jeb replied as his father gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Well, I'm off. People to protect, lawbreakers to see."

Cain couldn't help but chuckle as his son walked away. Shaking his head he climbed into the truck and took a deep breath before starting the engine. No sense in putting it off any longer. It was time to go see the princess.

At the palace gates he fully expected the guards to do a full security check, including finger prints and a bag search, before he was allowed through. To his surprise, just as they were getting started a voice spoke up. "No need to do that. He's clear."

Cain and the guards looked up to see Glitch approaching standing tall and looking quite impressive in his uniform. "Hey there, Cain!" the advisor greeted the Tin Man cheerfully.

"Glitch," Cain shook his hand. "Or is it Ambrose now?"

"Naw," Glitch replied with a slight wave of his hand. "I'm still Glitch to my friends."

Cain nodded. He's be lying if he didn't admit that he had been wondering how his friend would behave after having his brain restored. He was glad to note that the most obvious changes appeared to be less glitching, better coordination, and a small pink scar near his hairline.

Glitch gestured for Cain to follow him. "Come on. She's been waiting for you."

Apprehension hit him full force as Cain picked up his bag and reluctantly followed his friend. Squaring his shoulders he let his Tin Man persona kick in. It was easier that way. He truly didn't want to be here and the sooner he got this visit out of the way the better.

A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Raw approaching. Trying to look cheerful Cain shifted his bag and held out a hand. "I see that I'm the last to arrive."

Instead of shaking the proffered hand the viewer took it between his own two hands and closed his eyes. "Cain nervous. Is eager to see DG yet afraid to. Full of anger, sadness, and fear." Raw looked at Cain in surprise while Glitch gave a him a sharp look. "Why?"

Well hell, he should have known to expect Raw viewing him instead of just shaking his hand. "Nothing you need to worry about," he replied as he pulled his hand away. As Raw opened his mouth to speak again Cain cut him off. "Just leave it, okay?"

Raw nodded nervously while Glitch eyed Cain with suspicion. "What's your problem, Cain? You've got that same lousy attitude you had when we first let you out of the suit."

Cain shot him a glare. "Look, I'm only here because DG insisted on it but it's only for a day or two. Then I'm out." He resumed his walk to the palace.

Shaking his head, Glitch followed with Raw closely behind. "She's not going to be happy when she hears about this," he said ruefully. Raw murmured in agreement.

As they entered the palace Cain scanned the surrounding hall automatically. The last time he had been here had been annuals ago when he had been a part of the Mystic Man's protection detail. He was relieved to notice that not much appeared to have changed. He handed his bag to a waiting uniformed servant who promptly carried it away.

"You're here!" DG's voice rang out. Cain turned to see her hurrying down the stairs with a smile on her face. As he noted how her blue dress seemed to emphasize both her eyes and her figure he realized that he and his defenses didn't stand a chance against her. But he was certainly going to try.

"Cain!" she exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around his neck. Slowly, almost awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her as he tried not to think too much about her warm, soft, body pressed against his. Or the fact that he could feel her breath on his neck and could smell her hair. It smelled just like rain during a summer storm. The images from his dreams came unbidden to his mind and he had to force his hands to her shoulders to push her back gently.

"Hey there, Kid," he saw that she was grinning from ear to ear so he forced a small smile for her. "I take it you missed me?"

"Did I ever!" she exclaimed happily. "I can't believe I had to threaten you to get you to finally come over. You hardly ever write. How am I supposed to know what's going on in your life if you don't tell me? Come on, after you've had a chance to get settled in your rooms you have to tell me all about how you and Jeb have been doing."

Before he could protest, Cain found himself being pulled through the network of corridors to his room. He had nearly forgotten what a force of nature she could be when she applied herself. At least, he had tried to forget.

Eventually, it became obvious that they were not walking through any of the guest wings but were in the family wing. "I thought you were taking me to my room."

"I am taking you to your room and here we are," DG replied as she threw open a set of double doors. The room was actually a suite of rooms nearly the size of his flat. The front room was the sitting area complete with a sofa, fireplace, and a small table with two chairs that sat under the window. DG walked in and opened one of the two doors along the wall.

"This door leads to the bedroom. The other one leads to the bathroom."

"Thanks Kiddo," he replied. He walked over to the window to check out the view. He found that he could see a large portion of Central City from here including his beat. He turned to find that DG had come up behind him, watching him. Suddenly, he was very aware of the fact that he and DG were the only ones in the room. The door to the hallway was shut and he hadn't seen any servants along the way. His hand twitched, aching to touch her, if only just for a second. How easy would it be to just grab her and kiss her, see if she really did taste like she did in his dreams? However he forced himself to stay still as DG turned her head and seemed to be intent on studying the bowl of fresh fruit that was on the table. The silence between them stretched on uncomfortably.

It was DG who finally broke the silence. "So, word is that Jeb's a Tin Man now? Like father, like son."

"He is," Cain replied shortly as he turned back to the window. He found it easier to be short with her when he didn't have to see her. She was less tempting that way. "Though hopefully not too much like his father."

DG tried again after a pause. "I saw the servant bring up your bag. You must pack pretty light."

Without turning from the window Cain answered her. "I only intend on being here for a day or two. Then I've got to go back to work."

"Don't," DG said suddenly. Something in her voice caused Cain to turn around and look at her.

"Don't what, Princess?" he asked quietly.

"Don't do that. You just… shut down. You don't let anyone in. Just stop doing that, please. Let's just try to have some fun and enjoy being in each other's company." She looked at him pleadingly her eyes filling up with tears. Damn it, he didn't mean to make her cry. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hey there," he softened his voice in an effort to calm her down. "Listen let's just take this one step at a time. Okay?"

To her credit, she didn't let any of the tears fall. Instead she simply stared at him with those wide blue eyes. "Okay," she finally said. "I'll let you unpack and rest before dinner." And with those words she quickly walked out of the room. He sighed knowing that she had won. Once again she had breezed past all of his defenses with seemingly no effort. He turned back to the window. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**__ Something I Can Never Have: Part 2/?_

_**Author:**__ AmericanFairy_

_**Rating:**__ R for strong sexual references_

_**Characters:**__ Mostly Cain and DG with small appearances made by some of the other main characters from the show. Cain centric._

_**Pairings:**__ Cain/DG extreme UST_

_**Summary:**__ She calms his hate and soothes his tortured soul. She's both everything to him and yet something that he can never have._

_**Warnings:**__ Angst and smut._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Tin Man or The Wizard of Oz. Simply a fangirl throwing in my thoughts from the peanut gallery. This is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own._

_**Word Count:**__ 3,456_

* * *

Wyatt Cain shifted uncomfortably in his suit. He had been under no illusions that a visit to the palace would require some attire that was nicer than his normal clothes and had packed accordingly. But that didn't mean that he had to like it. One of the things he had always disliked when he was around nobility was the formality of it all. The Mystic Man had referred to it as a "necessary evil" at one time, while giving him a conspiratorial wink. Well, the nobles could have it. He certainly didn't want any of it.

His collar was making him slightly claustrophobic as he fought the urge to tug at it. Why he had been the first one to have been led to the dining hall was a mystery to him. He glanced up the stairs where the others would be coming from. Maybe the servant had been told to summon him first, in case he wasn't willing to come? Or maybe he had just gotten ready faster than anyone else? Either way that left him here, standing awkwardly at the door, and waiting for everyone else to arrive.

The queen and her consort were the first to arrive, her hand in her husband's arm as he led her down to the dining hall. Like Cain the consort was wearing a suit while the queen wore a bright green silk gown, her silver hair pinned up. Cain bowed in greeting.

"No need to do that, Mr. Cain," the queen laughed merrily. "We're just so glad that you were able to come. I can't describe how happy DG is that you're here."

After the way that he had treated DG and she was still happy that he was here? Apparently, she hadn't told anyone about their little exchange in his room. Cain put a smile on his face before answering the monarch. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm glad to be here."

Ahamo was smiling as well. "Yes, it's nice that you were finally able to take some time off of work to come." But there was something in the pointed look that the consort was giving Cain that made the Tin Man think that the consort suspected more than he let on. He was suddenly reminded of the fact that the man had spent years living in the Realm of the Unwanted. He certainly would have needed all of his wits about him in order to survive.

"The cleanup of Central City has not been an easy task." Cain replied carefully looking Ahamo in the eye. The consort simply gave him a smirk, unconvinced, as he walked with his wife into the dining room.

Glitch and Raw arrived next. Glitch was still in the same uniform that he had worn throughout the day but he had taken the time to comb back his hair. Raw looked just the same as he ever did. Spotting Cain they headed towards him.

Glitch was the first to speak his voice low and tense. "Could you just act like you haven't been dragged here kicking and screaming? DG's been looking forward to seeing you for a while and you don't need to upset her by acting like an ass, especially after the way that you treated her the last time you saw her." His thin lips were pressed together, his face showing his displeasure.

Surprised by this new attitude Cain could only stare at his friend. He had never seen this side of Glitch before. No doubt that was the Ambrose part of him coming out. "I will," was all he answered.

Raw looked worriedly at his friend. "Why is Cain afraid? You are among friends here." He began to ring his hands together, a nervous habit when there were too many high emotions around him.

Cain sighed as he turned to his furry friend. "It's complicated."

"Well, would it kill you to pretend that you don't mind being in our presence?" Glitch asked.

Cain frowned. "Is that what you think? It's not your presence that bothers me." And that was the truth. Though he wasn't about to let on who's presence was truly bothering him and why.

Glitch rolled his eyes. "That's right, it's not our presence. My guess is that it's the presence of a certain princess." As Cain's eyes widened slightly in surprise Glitch snorted. "Please, your acting was good but not good enough to fool me. I've known for a while now."

"Cain should talk to DG, ask her how she feels," Raw suggested with a small smile.

Before he could reply Azkadellia walked down the stairs and greeted the three of them. "Mr. Cain, it's good to see you again! We're so very happy that you could join us." She held up her hand and Cain took it bowing respectfully.

"It's good to see you, Princess," he replied.

"DG should be here any second. Apparently, she's having some problems with her dinner dress. Says that she doesn't like the color." Azkadellia smoothed out the skirt of her demure dark blue dress with her hands.

"That's because it's pink." Cain nearly jumped as DG's voice came from behind him. He turned to get a better look at her and froze. There stood DG, the tight waist and deep neckline of her lightly colored dress enhancing her breasts and making her slender waist impossibly small. Cain could feel his blood heating up at the sight. Like her sister and her mother, her hair had been pulled up and gathered at the back of her head. To Cain she was an absolute vision.

"It's not pink, it's rose," Azkadellia replied as she took Glitch's arm and started for the dining hall. Raw followed them after giving DG a reassuring smile.

Glaring at her sister's retreating back she grumbled softly. "I don't like pink."

He took a moment to look her up and down before giving her a smirk. "Actually, you don't look half bad," he said.

She blushed a little and rolled her eyes. "Is that the best answer that you can come up with?"

"Yes, it is," he replied. And for just a few seconds it was like old times, the two of them teasing each other. That was until she wove her arm through his. DG must have felt him stiffen because she patted his arm with her free hand in a reassuring manner as she guided them into the dining hall.

"This should be the only formal dinner that you'll be forced to attend. Unfortunately, this one could not be helped as it was already planned out before I could say anything, but the rest of them will be as formal or informal as we all like." She gave him a sideways glance as she spoke, her unasked question lingering in the air between them.

Cain gritted his teeth. He had already told her that he did not intend on staying for very long. However, now was not the time to discuss it as he found himself helping DG into her seat and trying to ignore the sudden, enticing, view of her chest. She smiled up at him when she was settled and he made his way to his seat across from her, trying to ignore the pointed look that Raw was giving him.

The topic of conversation that night turned into DG and her friends talking about what they had been up to while they were separated. Glitch talked about some of his duties around the palace and described some of his latest inventions (he was still trying to create a "cell phone" based on DG's description) while DG spoke of her lessons and some of the charity work that she was now in charge of. Azkadellia and Raw remained quiet for most of the conversation, though Raw did talk a little about his tribe when asked.

As for Cain, he found himself talking about some of the cases that he had his son had just wrapped up. The two Cain's rarely worked together, as a rule, but they all had a good laugh as Cain spoke about his son's mishaps and triumphs. That is, he would have laughed more if his thoughts had not been continually drawn towards the young woman sitting across from him.

The dinner and conversation went on like that for hours until Cain was beginning to think that it would never end. The servants just continued to place plates of food in front of each of the table's occupants and dutifully remove them when it was time for the next course while pointedly ignoring the conversation around them. Cain could never figure how a person was supposed to be able to eat this much without becoming ill. Finally, just when he was beginning to wonder if they would be at this table all night the queen and her consort stood up bidding their daughter's and their guests good night. Since he had escorted her in Cain offered DG his arm to lead her back to her room which DG accepted with a grateful look on her face.

DG didn't even make an attempt at conversation as they walked silently back to the family wing. Glancing down at her, he noted that she appeared to be lost in her own thoughts, which was fine by him as he was busy with his own mixed up thoughts as well. The only indication she gave of being remotely aware of her surroundings was a slight tug on his arm leading him to her room.

At her door DG turned and gazed up at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something then, apparently changing her mind, abruptly shut it. For a long moment she stared at a spot on his shoulder deep in thought frowning.

Deciding that it was best for her to sort through her thoughts in the privacy of her own rooms so that he could go to his Cain lifted up one of DG's hands brushing his lips gently across her knuckles. Surprised, DG's eyes darted up to his. "Goodnight Princess," he murmured softly.

"Um yeah," she reached for the doorknob with a dazed expression her eyes never leaving his face. "Night Cain," she replied distractedly as she entered her room closing the door behind her.

Upon shutting the door to his own rooms he paused to take a deep breath. What in the name of the gods had possessed him to do that? He had kissed her hand right there in corridor! Shaking his head he decided that he would blame exhaustion as the cause of his poor judgment.

As he began to remove his jacket his mind went back to dinner. He couldn't really imagine a more uncomfortable meal than the one that had passed. While the royal couple and Az had feigned ignorance he had no doubt that they had been able to detect the tension between DG and the rest of the table's occupants. It had been so palpable that he could have cut it with a butter knife. No doubt that would be a topic of conversation amongst the royal family once they were behind closed doors.

He walked over to examine the fireplace. A servant had already stacked some logs onto the grate and there were more logs in the small box off to the side. Next to it stood a small basket of kindling. Cain placed some of the kindling under the logs and using a match from the box on the mantle lit a fire. He stood staring unseeing into the flames as his mind wandered back to a few annuals ago.

He hadn't meant to stay for so long. But as the days after the eclipse turned into weeks and the weeks in turn became months he found himself becoming more and more attached to the youngest princess. Too attached really. He knew it even if no one else was talking about it. Hadn't he seen the looks that the queen and her consort had shared? And the glances his friends had given him? He knew it was wrong. What about Adora? Was he in some way dishonoring her memory by his increasing feelings for another? Though he tried to deny it he'd been finding every excuse he could to be near DG as often as possible. Even if she hadn't noticed it everyone else did.

Then one day it had all come crashing down around him. As he and DG were walking around the grounds of Finaqua they were suddenly attacked. Before Cain could even reach for his six shooter the two of them were being forced to the ground by a small group of ex-Longcoats with guns. Though the Longcoats didn't appear too smart the fact was that they outnumbered the young princess and the ex-Tin Man. The Longcoat that was tying up Cain's wrists pulled Cain's gun out of his holster and simply tossed it to the ground.

DG had made some sort of angry remark to the Longcoat that was holding her hands behind her and was rewarded with a fist to her face knocking her flat on her back. The Longcoat then proceeded to climb over her, roughly turn her onto her stomach, and tie her hands together before walking over to Cain's captor to help hold down the struggling Tin Man. They were bound and helpless with no chance of getting away.

Sitting on his knees he watched as one of the other Longcoats walked over to where she lay and pressed a gun to her temple. A sudden, near physical, pain tore through Cain as he realized that this was the end. Once again he was going to lose someone he loved and he couldn't do a thing about it.

A sudden, blinding, flash of white light shot through the air as Cain's ropes went slack. Wasting no time he snatched his gun from the ground and shot the Longcoat that was standing behind him and his partner. DG kicked at the third knocking him off balance. Cain finished him off with a bullet to the head.

Breathing heavily the they looked at each other long and hard before DG launched herself into Cain's arms. Holding her tight he breathed in the scent of her hair feeling the warmth of her trembling body as she took several deep breaths trying to calm down. She wasn't crying but she was shaking like a leaf. And she was alive, blessedly whole and alive.

As she pulled back the sight of the growing bruise on the side of her face caused Cain's breath to catch in his throat. Adora's face had looked like that. She must have noticed the expression on his face because she gave him a small smile and a shrug. "It's just a bruise, Cain."

But it was so much more than a bruise. It could have been far worse. Upon their return to the palace DG had seemed genuinely surprised by how upset her family was when they heard about the attack. While Raw and the queen were tending to DG's wounds Cain found himself having to describe the attack to Ahamo. The consort took the information quietly with his lips pressed together before sending some guards to scour the area. Cain couldn't blame him for being upset.

DG had nearly died. And it would have been his fault. He should have known better, should have kept better watch. He had allowed himself to get distracted and it had nearly cost them both their lives. That was a mistake that he would not be making twice.

Back in his room he quickly gathered his few things into his pack. There was a job waiting for him with the Central City Tin Men, had been waiting for him since shortly after the eclipse. He needed to be out there working and catching criminals not in here flirting with princesses.

Without even taking the time to write a note he strode out of the palace and out of DG's life. He hoped that with time he would be able to forget those big blue eyes and the pull that they had on him. And it had nearly worked too until those damn dreams had begun to plague him.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in," he called out.

The door opened and DG hesitantly poked her head into the room. "Hey there Cain, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he glanced at the clock. "Yeah, sure." It was nearly midnight. What could she possibly want at this hour?

Stepping more fully into the room she closed the door softly behind her. She was still in her dinner dress though she had taken the time to take her hair down and remove her jewelry giving her a softer look. Opening her mouth to speak she paused. Cain just watched her waiting for her to gather her thoughts. She must really have a lot on her mind. That was the second time tonight that she'd done that. After a few seconds she took a deep breath, resulting in her breasts straining against the confines of her dress. Cain's gaze shifted downwards involuntarily before they snapped back to her face. Thankfully she didn't appear to notice.

"Look, I know that you didn't want to come and that I kinda forced you into it, but I didn't know what else to do. You never wrote, you never visited, you couldn't even be bothered to pick up a phone and call." She was angry and hurt, that much was obvious by the voice and the slightly defensive posture that she had taken up. "I don't know what happened that required you to leave so suddenly but you could have done something to let us know that you were alright."

Cain gazed into the fireplace refusing to let those big blue eyes sway him the way they had before. "I had things I had to do, Kid."

"And you couldn't taken the time to leave a note or send a letter?" Her voice cracked a little at that.

Closing his eyes he sighed. How could he explain it in a way that she'd understand? The fact of the matter is that he couldn't.

"Listen, we're not angry with you. Just a little hurt and confused is all." Her voice softened as she paused for a moment. "We missed you that's all."

He opened his eyes and finally turned to look at her. There she was, so beautiful and sad, silently pleading at him with those eyes. The combination of the formal gown and the loose hair gave her an almost exotic look. He groaned softly. "I had a job I had to do and I still do," was his curt answer. Maybe she'd back off if he wasn't so polite?

"Could you at least try? Pretend that you want to be here, that you don't hate us? Even if it's just for a day?" She wasn't crying but the tears were evident in her voice as she took a step closer to him the firelight giving her skin a rosy glow.

A twinge of guilt passed through Cain as he fought the sudden urge to step back. She was getting too close for comfort. "I don't hate you," he replied.

"Then why do you act like you do? What happened? We used to be friends. We used to be able to laugh and joke around. Then the next thing I knew you were gone." She stared at him, stepping so close that he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin a mere couple of inches between them.

He simply stared at her as he felt those eyes start to pull him in. Just like they did in the Fields of the Papay all those annuals ago; just like in DeMilo's wagon he found himself unable to resist her pleas. But he couldn't, no he wouldn't, admit it to her.

After staring up at him for some time she finally gave a small, sad, sigh. "If you still want to leave tomorrow, I won't stop you." And with those words she turned and walked slowly back to the door. Opening the door she paused and gave a half turn. "Goodnight, Mr. Cain," she said softly as she slipped out of the room.

For a few seconds Cain stood as if frozen on the spot. Eventually he made his way over to the fireplace where he leaned against the mantel to stare at the flames. He knew then that when the suns rose the next day that he would not be leaving. Damn.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I must admit that I was very surprised by all the wonderful reviews! Thank you all so very much! And I apologize for the delay in posting this. Stupid filler chapter. Hopefully this lives up to everyone's expectations but I won't know unless you tell me. So leave me one! MWAH!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**__ Something I Can Never Have: Part 3/?_

_**Author:**__ AmericanFairy_

_**Rating:**__ R for strong sexual references_

_**Characters:**__ Mostly Cain and DG with small appearances made by some of the other main characters from the show. Cain centric._

_**Pairings:**__ Cain/DG extreme UST_

_**Summary:**__ She calms his hate and soothes his tortured soul. She's both everything to him and yet something that he can never have._

_**Warnings:**__ Angst and smut._

_**Disclaimer: **__ I do not own Tin Man or The Wizard of Oz. Simply a fangirl throwing in my thoughts from the peanut gallery. This is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own._

_**Word Count:**__ 1,175_

* * *

If he had any thoughts that seeing DG in person would somehow make his dreams go away Cain would soon learn otherwise. That night he had another dream of her.

In his dream he was running through the streets of Central City. He had to find DG, had to get to her before the Longcoats did. The front entranced was blocked. So he entered the building through the back door sneaking up the stairs with his gun drawn. However, each door he opened held nothing but scrap metal. It seemed like an eternity before he found the correct room. Slowly, the door opened to reveal DG wearing that tiny dress that she had borrowed from DeMilo's girls, a red flower in her hair and a shocked expression on her face.

"I thought you said you weren't a Tin Man anymore," she exclaimed breathlessly.

Cain was so relieved to find her that he could hardly speak around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "I lied," he answered gruffly.

There she stood, alive and well, watching him expectantly. Unable to form anymore words he swept into the room and pulled her into a searing kiss. She responded eagerly grabbing his duster with both hands. Bunching up the flimsy material in his hands he tried to pour all of his fear and relief into the kiss as he slowly backed her up to the wall. The dress was so thin that he could feel the scorching heat of her body through the material. It seemed to seep through their clothes and into the room causing the temperature rise.

She let out a small gasp when her back met the wall and he broke the kiss to gaze into her wide blue eyes. As he slowly brought his hands up her sides he peppered her jaw with kisses working his way up to her ear. When he found that tender spot behind her ear she let out another gasp and shuddered, lifting her leg to wrap it around his. He moaned as he reached down and grabbed her thigh. Lifting it up he pushed his hips against hers, feeling the heat of her crotch as it slid against him. Gods she was so hot! Her gasps turned into a low moan as his hand began to knead her breast through the dress.

Their lips met again as he lifted her up so that she was forced to wrap her legs around him for support. He thrust up against her, needing to feel that pressure, to feel the sensation of her body against his. She moaned again and the sound sent his head spinning. All he had to do was reach up and…

The sound of something going "thunk" against the front door to the suite roused Cain from his bed. Grumbling, he shoved himself up and stumbled into the outer room. It sounded like someone was trying to open the door but was having a hard time of it. For a moment he thought about going back for his gun then decided against it as he stalked towards the door. This had better be important.

"What the hell is going on?" he snapped as he about ripped the door off it's hinges only to find the object of his fantasies standing there with a stunned expression on her face. He froze in surprise. "DG?"

"I umm…" she looked around for a moment seemingly confused. "Oops, wrong room. Sorry about that." She started to back away quickly towards her own room.

"Hang on there, Princess." He grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her towards him. Letting out a small gasp of surprise she smacked his hand, but she didn't really make a true effort to get away. He looked down at her carefully keeping a couple of inches of space between them. "Why were you trying to enter my room in the middle of the night?" _And please don't let it be for the reasons I'm thinking of,_ he mentally added as he finally took in the fact that she was wearing a thin, white, nightdress and little else. Images from his most recent dream flashed involuntarily through his head before he tried to squelch them.

She lowered her gaze looking embarrassed. Cain was willing to bet that she was also blushing, but it was hard to tell in the poor lighting.

After a moment of silence Cain realized that she wasn't going to answer him. He placed a finger under her chin and gently forced her gaze back to his. "DG, you still haven't answered me. Why are you here?"

DG took a deep breath as if steadying herself before she answered. "I was sleepwalking." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Cain blinked in surprise. "You were sleepwalking?" She nodded mutely. "How long has this been going on?" When she once again refused to answer he continued his questions. "Does your family know? Have they been doing anything to help you?"

She tried to move her head to the side but he gently held her in place, ensuring that the only thing she could look at was him. After a few seconds of struggling she stilled. "They know," she answered softly. "They've tried to help me but nothing works."

Cain didn't know what to say. Sleep walking princesses was not something that he was very familiar with. "Why have you been sleepwalking? Have you been having bad dreams?"

DG shrugged. "Sometimes I do. It's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"Listen DG-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Just don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine, really." She gave him a small smile as she managed to extract her arm from his grip. "And now we both need to get to bed before someone finds us like this and starts getting the wrong idea." With those parting words she turned around and walked back to her room.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Cain started to turn back into his own room when some movement a couple of doors down caught his eye. It was Glitch poking his head out of his room. Upon seeing Cain he stepped out and walked over to talk to him. "Was she sleepwalking again?"

"Yeah," Cain rubbed his face feeling exhausted. "How long has this been going on?"

"It started about six months ago."

_Six months ago?_ "And no one has done anything to help her?"

Glitch frowned as he glanced at DG's door. "How can we help her if she refuses to talk about it? Believe me, we've tried. All we can do now is keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else."

As much as he didn't like the solution he couldn't come up with a better one. "Alright. Well, I'm off to bed."

Sleep, real sleep, did not come to the Tin Man that night. Instead he dozed restlessly until shortly before dawn, his dreams a mixture of sounds and images that didn't make any sense.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for such a short chapter. I know that it's been a while since I updated this, so I'm just trying to get back into writing mode. So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Totally forgot that this story even exists? Let me know!_


End file.
